


"I promise I will come back to you."

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Ignyx week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: “Be safe out there, Nyx.”“I promise I will come back to you.”For Ignyx week day six. Prompts used: Sunrise and Lavender





	"I promise I will come back to you."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=11250ra)


End file.
